gold_digger_sourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Gar Silvear
Gar Silvear is a Northern Edge Guard and Julia Digger's student. History Origin A member of the Edge Guard along with his sister Sheila Silvear, Gar is a werejaguar from Jag's Lair. When he was young, it was attacked by the Orkrist warlord Serpentus and his parents badly injured. The town desperate for funds, Gar set out to become an adventurer, and was soon taken in by the barbarian armsmaster and martial artist, Julia Diggers. Under her wing, she taught him how to fight and treated him like a son. Eventually this caused him to grow into one of the Northern Edge Guard's strongest members. Julia spoke often of her family, who she could not reach on Earth due to a curse that had been placed on her, and Gar fell in love with her description of her adopted werecheetah daughter, Britanny. Julia encouraged this, but he was too shy to talk to Brit on her rare, once-per-year visits to Jade. Julia's curse was eventually broken and Gar eventually mustered up the courage to ask, but by then it was too late, Britanny was dating the alien prince, Stryyp'Gia. Gar attempted to challenge the alien prince, but Julia stepped in and quickly put a stop to it, her own skills too much even for the two skilled martial artists combined. Reluctantly satisfied that Britanny was in good hands, Gar left heartbroken and returned to his duties as Edge Guard, until a mission place him alongside one of Julia's new students, Luan. Fighting alongside each other against Julia's rival G'nolga, both found themselves in the hospital, where they bonded. Though Luan wasn't sure she could stand up to Britanny's exotic werecheetah beauty, she suggested he might not mind someone more 'plain,' and the two started to become closer. Current Events Years later, Gar prepared for his 'master' trials as a Leep style martial artist, when word reached him that Serpentus had been returned. He, Sheila, and Luan immediately went off to confront the butcher, but when facing them, Serpentus was able to use their hatred of him to attack before they'd gotten in to perfect position, and then using his Reaper-magic blades forged from the hatred of one of his other victims, G'nolga, was able to slice through Gar's Lightning Spear and level him disarmed. Before Serpentus could do more than leave small wounds upon the trio, though, Julia Diggers stepped in, using dwarven iron chains to counter Serpentus's pure magic blades, and unflustered by Serpentus like G'nolga, Sheila, or Gar, was able to disable the warlord and trap him in the chains. When Dreadwing invaded Jade through Jag's Lair, using ether to lay a trail to attract hordes of monsters of all sorts to the underdefended subrealm, Gar and his sister Sheila aided in it's defense, first helping topple a gigantic undead skeleton, then taking the much more difficult task of following his trail between realms to the villain's lair, where several members of their Edge Guard team had been captured. Fighting through the monsters on the path, they eventually reached the lair's prison, where they were confronted, but not attacked, by Dreadwing's two wererat slaves, Gothwrain and Sherisha, who 'accidentally' dropped a key for them to take and free their allies. Unbeknownst to the two, the key contained a curse, but as they discovered also an enchantment that hid them from all of Dreadwing's minions aside from Gothwrain and Sherisha unless they revealed themselves, so the two took it to conduct a mission to rescue Councilor Xercie, a weretiger from Jag's Lair and an old friend of Sheila's, who was captured by Serpentus, now Dreadwing's ally and free once more, linking himself to the Councilor to gain intelligence and use her image to conduct deceptive attacks. Gar struck a powerful blow on the butcher from surprise thanks to the key's enchantment, and Xercie harmed herself with silver to attack Serpentus through their link. Gar went to the wounded weretiger while Sheila attempted to land a killing blow, but Xercie's condition was critical, so Gar took the Councilor and the siblings retreated to bring her to safety and medical attention and the Butcher escaped once Category:Jade Citizen Category:Male Category:Were-Person Category:Character Category:Article Stubs